Tiffi
' Tiffi', short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She is a seven year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (brads) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps the various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the episode Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Juli. In Sweet Surprise, after Level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When you complete a level, Tiffi is happy. If completed with three stars, she becomes even happier (Her expression is the same in iOS and Android versions, though), however, she will cry if you fail a level. Family She has an underwater twin in the episode 22, Savory Shores. Her name is Juli. She could be the daughter of Mr. Toffee, or Mr Toffee could be her uncle Physical appearance Tiffi has blonde hair. She likes to have her hair tied in pigtails. In the picture, you can see two pigtails showing beside her head. She has a barrentina-shaped face and also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that's the reason why she has a lot tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is very small though that we cannot see using our naked eyes. She is very short, shorter than half of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby and her pink legs are short also. Tiffi will present the Ingredients Levels by saying, "This is an Ingredients Level: Bring all the ingredients down & reach the target score to clear the level" & "Bring down all the ingredients to the bottom!" Clothing style She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. In Savory Shores Tiffi wears a underwater mask and a snorkler for her to breathe. In Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as (s)he about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem which a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" Trivia * Her birthday was revealed to be January 23, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. ** As a result, her star sign is Aquarius. Gallery 12m score.jpg|Tiffi on the Level Complete screen Tiffi.png|Tiffi artwork Twins.png|More Tiffi artwork with a mermaid Candy_Crush_Saga_3.png Oh_No!.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Category:Characters Category:Elements Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:Females